warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Skies of StarClan: Loyalties
For Moderate Blood & Violence. At your request, here it is; A fanfiction about Lovestar and Dawnstar's childhood! [[User:Shigura| Dog]][[User Talk:Shigura|face ]]"Oh? The Scars..." 21:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, Shistar just has to point out this was the 700th fanfiction on this site. >:] Prologue - Dewclaw "They're beautiful." I meowed, looking up at my mate, Pineclaw. I am Dewclaw, Deputy of ThunderClan. It was then that I had no idea what horrors awaited my precious kits... Breezekit and Sunkit were so innocent, so harmless... little did I know the experiences they would have. It had been merely a moon after Fernstar had died, and the entire Clan was pretty shaken up. My kits had been the only good news for many moons... after the horrors that had befallen us, I had no idea what would happen next. First Lostbone, a horrible wolf attacked us. Now it was Bengal, a cat from the legends of the Clans. He resembled a TigerClan warrior exactly. Sunkit let out a tiny squeak, and I licked him affectionately. I looked over at Amethystflower and her kit, Lovekit. She was lucky to have Twilightstar as her mate. I uttered a sigh, and closed my eyes. "You alright?" Pineclaw meowed, licking my forehead softly in an attempt to get some attention. I looked up at my mate, and nodded. I didn't feel like talking, just listening to the squeals of the kits. It made me feel prideful, and helped me forget the deaths of my Clanmates. I quickly poked my head out of the nursery, glancing over at Lightningstrike's den. Surely enough, there he was. The tiny, scarred kit that had stumbled into camp, right after the death of Fernstar. Scarpaw, who was once a ShadowClan kit, was growing accustomed to the Clan quite nicely. I purred briefly, before closing my eyes again. Chapter One - Sunkit Six Moons after Sunkit, Breezekit and Lovekit's birth... "Ravenpaw, go get the others!" I meowed, before playfully pouncing on Rainkit, who was pretending to be Redtail. She let out a shriek, and struggled to get out from under me. I watched Breezekit run across the nursery to Lovekit, and jumped when I heard Leaffur shriek. "Sunkit!" she exclaimed, picking me up by the scruff, "How many times have I told you that Rainkit is too young to rough-house with?" I growled, as she set me down. I hated when the Queens treated me as if I were a tiny two moon old kit... suddenly, I perked up as I noticed Twilightstar come into the nursery. "Can I do something for you, Twilightstar?" Dewclaw meowed. Twilightstar nodded. "Have you not told Sunkit and Breezekit that their Apprentice Ceremonies are today? Amethystflower most certainly has told Lovekit..." I looked over at Breezekit and Lovekit, and grinned. I had been waiting for this day for so long! "Why didn't you tell me, mama?" I meowed, before tackling Lovekit. She let out a squeak of excitement, and began to wrestle with me,but neither of us noticed that Twilightstar was still watching us. Mama chuckled. "The topic never came up." Twilightstar glanced hastily over his shoulder, and flicked his tail. "Come, kits. Your ceremony shall be soon." I darted out of the nursery, following Twilightstar carefully. I looked around, my gaze shifting from the Medicine Cat den, to Twilightstar's den, to the Highledge, which was sparkling in the sunlight. It was a beautiful Green-Leaf day... the sun was shining, the warm breeze ruffling my fur, and not a single cloud in the sky. I purred, and continued to follow Twilightstar. We padded up onto the Highledge, and I noticed that Lovekit was grinning like she had just been given a giant squirrel to eat. I laughed, and ignored her sudden harsh look. I watched Twilightstar sit up, and let out a yowl. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Twilightstar yowled, before watching his Clan gather. I recognized most of the cats. There was Dewclaw and Pineclaw, then there was Scarpaw (Who was very fun to play with when he wasn't busy...), Lightningstrike, Amethystflower and many more. I grumbled impatiently, winning a chuckle from Twilightstar. Twilightstar coughed lightly, and licked his paw quickly. He then looked up, and I knew what was coming next. I puffed up with pride, and looked at Breezekit and Lovekit confidently. "This is a proud day for ThunderClan, by naming apprentices we show ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Sunkit, Lovekit, and Breezekit, from now on until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Sunpaw, Lovepaw and Breezepaw." I grinned, noticing Mama beam with pride. I stood up taller, waiting for our mentors to be announced. "Dewclaw and Oceanstorm, you are ready for apprentices. Dewclaw, you will be Sunpaw's mentor. Oceanstorm, you will be Breezepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and wisdom to Sunpaw and Breezepaw, and teach them the skills that will make them brave Warriors of ThunderClan." I looked over at Lovepaw worriedly. Her name hadn't been mentioned. Who would be her mentor? I froze, waiting for Twilightstar to continue. "As for Lovepaw, I will mentor her myself. She shall become a brave Warrior of ThunderClan under my care." I released my breath, and grinned at Lovepaw. She returned the grin with a smile, and I looked up at Twilightstar. My mother came up to the Highledge, followed by Oceanstorm, and touched noses with me. She backed away, and tipped her head as Twilightstar finished the Clan meeting. The cats of ThunderClan scattered, leaving us as the only cats in the clearing. "Very well, then... perhaps you three would like to go for your first battle training session?" Twilightstar meowed, contently. I nodded, and glanced over at the Apprentice's den. I couldn't help but scowl at Dogpaw, who's face was completely distorted, full of scars and marks from what mother said was an attack on the camp moons ago. Lovepaw, Breezepaw, and I, along with our mentors, made our way out of camp. I looked up in amazement at the towering trees that covered our Territory. It was amazing, but I was even more amazed when I saw the sparkling river that was once a Twoleg Path, according to Amethystflower. We finally arrived at the Clearing. I closed my eyes, listening to the leaves whisper in the faint breeze, and the small trickle of water that passed by the Clearing. It was, after all, a truly heavenly day. Training by the waterside was beautiful. At last I finally understood why mama said the RiverClanners loved Water. We learned, that day, how to pounce and the front paw strike. It was evening by the time we were done, the red sky tinting all of our fur a slight orange-red. However, right when we were about to leave, a new scent washed over us. "Dewclaw... get in front." Twilightstar hissed, standing protectively in front of us. Oceanstorm and Dewclaw did the same. I knew something was wrong when they unsheathed their claws. Suddenly, many cats began to appear from across the shallow river. At the front was a dark ginger tom, with dark brown eyes. His claws glimmered in the fading Sunlight, and I at once realized they were larger, and darker than the other cat's claws. "Redstar. Any particular reason you're out so late?" Twilightstar hissed, his eyes fixed on the ginger cat, who I presumed was Redstar. A small she-cat stepped forward, who was beside him. She was all black, with a white tail-tip. "We want our territory back, Twilightstar." she hissed, before unsheathing her claws. Dewclaw snorted. I carefully slid back into the shadows as she began to shout some words that were uncomprehendable. "You'll have to fight us for it!" Twilightstar interupted Dewclaw's brief moment of rage, "ThunderClan won't just let you walk all over our territory!" Lovepaw looked at me, terror in her eyes. Suddenly, she ran off, towards the camp. I couldn't help but think of her as a coward... after all, it looks pretty bad when you say your clan is indestructable and your Warriors run off before the danger has begun. "Stubborn, aren't you?" Redstar spat, "Well, I'll just have to dispose of you the way we did to WindClan!" I gasped. Dewclaw told me many stories about when she served Fernstar, and how they stopped the War between ShadowClan and WindClan. I closed my eyes, before hearing the horrible battle cries. How would five cats, two only day old apprentices be able to stop the majority of ShadowClan? Opening my eyes, I unsheathed my claws. I knew I wasn't much of a threat, but I couldn't just stand and watch my mother, leader and brother be torn apart in a battle over territory. I scanned the crowd, spotting a puny ginger she-cat. She had a skunk-like stripe down her backside, and brown eyes. I figured she was an apprentice, and pounced. The she-cat easily rolled away, causing me to land in the dirt beside her. I quickly got to my paws, wincing at the slight pain in my shoulder, and pounced again, this time quicker. This time, I was too fast for the she-cat. I latched on to her backside, and clawed with all my might, causing her to let out a shriek of pain. "Rubypaw!" I heard a cat yowl. Before I could react, I was hurling across the clearing, and I crashed into a tree. The pain spread from my shoulder to my entire body, and I could only watch helplessly as the other cats battled. Suddenly, there was a roar from behind me. I couldn't turn my head, but I watched as ThunderClanners poured into the Clearing, Lovepaw at the front. She had gotten help from the Camp! I purred, regaining my strength, as the ThunderClanners began to push the ShadowClan Warriors back. "Mark my words, Twilightstar.." Redstar spat, "This clearing will belong to ShadowClan! Even if I have to die for it!" And the ShadowClanners retreated, leaving the Clearing full of ThunderClan, blood, and fur. "Sunpaw! Are you alright?" Dewclaw meowed, approaching me carefully. I wish. Chapter Two - Lovepaw Please be alright. Please say he's alright, Lightningstrike. Please. I'm begging you. Don't let anything happen to him. I waited outside Lightningstrike and Scarpaw's den, a horrible feeling rising in my chest. Sunpaw had been pretty beaten up when Twilightstar and I had brought him back. So I sat, quietly beside Dewclaw, waiting for either of the Medicine Cats to come out. I nearly jumped as Scarpaw padded out of the den. I sat up, awaiting his report. "Sunpaw will be okay," he meowed, and the strange feeling left my chest, "However, he'll need a few Sunrise's worth of rest. His leg will hurt, but it's not broken. Say, do either of you two know who did this to him? I smelt ShadowClan all over him... and trust me, I know that scent." Dewclaw nodded. "It was Whitestripe. But he was only protecting a little Apprentice.." Scarpaw looked away. I could tell something was wrong. Without another word, he padded back into Lightningstrike's den, and I was ordered to go training by Dewclaw. So I padded over to Twilightstar, who was sitting quietly on the Hightree. "Lovepaw? You're not too shaken to go on a patrol, right?" Twilightstar meowed to me as I padded over to him. I shook my head, and sat up. Since I had learned battle moves from Dogpaw on the way to the Clearing, I was ready for battle. I would fight tooth and claw to keep ShadowClan away. I followed Twilightstar to the entrance of the Camp, where Dogpaw and her mentor, Robinsong, sat patiently. "Forestpaw, Pineclaw and Beestripe should be along shortly. They were just checking in on Sunpaw last time I checked." Robinsong meowed to Twilightstar. And sure enough, just as I turned to look at the den, the three cats were padding towards us. Twilightstar nodded, and with the flick of his tail, we were off. Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions